moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bitwa w Wąwozie Rybaka
"Bądź twardy i pamiętaj, że wróg nie będzie miał litości dla twoich matek, żon i córek, jeśli tylko przejdzie przez ten wąwóz" ''- Wasilij Wragnel. '''Bitwa w Wąwozie Rybaka- '''wielka bitwa która rozegrała się pomiędzy siłami Federacji i Legionu. Prolog Wąwóz Rybaka (zwany również Wąwozem Łowczego) był największym wąwozem w Kraju- długim na ponad 190 km, umieszczonym pomiędzy pasmem Gór Maala. Jego szerokośc była różna, przeważnie wynosiła 40m/2, w najszerszych miejscach wynosiła ona jednak 70 m/2 a w najwęższych ledwie 12 m/2. Wąwóz umieszczony był pomiędzy wieloma ważnymi miastami- między innymi Barkeley i Mirai. Stanowił on również od stuleci najkrótszą drogę lądową z tej części Kraju do Metropolii. Z tego powodu postawiono tutaj Proautostradę, a kilka większych spółek planowało w przyszłości zagospodarować ten teren, by w pełni wykorzystać jego potencjał. Gdy wybuchła wojna z Legionem, olbrzymia armia ruszyła na północne tereny Federacji, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodzę. Tzw. Armia Gamma była nie tylko liczna, ale i genialnie dowodzona. Zgodnie z rozkazami płynącymi z Metropolii miała zostać wykrwawiona w walce o Mirai, jednak rządzący miasteczkiem Papież Aleksander VI dopuścił się zdrady i skapitulował, wchodząc w pertraktację z dowodzącym Armią potworem. Decyzja ta spotkała się z pogardą ze strony mieszkańców innych miast Federacji- tym bardziej że według propagandowych wiadomości wszyscy w Mirai zostali po tym akcie wymordowani. Tak jednak się nie stało- zgodnie z umową jaką zawarł Papież 8 tysięcy mieszkańców dziennie musiało zostać oddanych Legionowi, w zamian za ocalenie miasta. Zgodnie z rozkazami dowódca Armii Gamma musiał zostać w miasteczku wraz z połową swoich wojsk. Reszta miała ruszyć w stronę Metropolii. Oczywiście kierunek padł na Wąwóz Rybaka. Federacja natychmiast wysłała tam siły Zakonu Szkarłatnej Rzezi pod dowództwem Krwawego Anioła oraz 7 Batalionu pod dowództwem Wasilijego Wragnela, które początkowo miały trafić na ruiny Linii Cere. Połowa Armii Gamma z kolei połączyła się z dwukrotnie mniejszą hordą, dowodzoną przez przedstawicielkę Błękitnej Krwii, Karmazynową Lady. Po połączeniu obydwu sił ta przerażająca, szpetna acz potężna kobieta poprowadziła siły do Wąwozu. Znaczenie strategiczne tego miejsca było nie do przecenienia- prowadziło ono do Barkeley gdzie dopiero co zażegnano kryzys, Hegany która posiadała niezwykle ważne złoża dla przemysłu Federacji a w dalszej perspektywie do Petersonu, gdzie Pułkownik Lee Lettow-Vorbeck prowadził wojnę szarpaną z jednostkami Legionu, uniemożliwiając im ruszenie na stolice. Jednak najważniejszym powodem dla którego Wąwóz Rybaka musiał zostać utrzymany, była droga do Metropolii. Na stolicę Federacji ruszały już milionowe siły- każdy pojedyńczy sługa Legiona zwiększał szansę na porażkę w obronie pierwszego miasta Heinricha Welffa. Dlatego właśnie to miejsce nie mogło paść. Początek Dowodzenie nad siłami Federacji przejął Wasilij- mężczyzna który przejął władzę nad Batalionem po tym, jak jego poprzednik zginął w walce z Enderem w czasie bitwy w CreepyTown (sam Wragnel miał mechaniczną protezę zamiast ręki, którą stracił w dzięki Scarlett). Sam bój we wspomnianym miasteczku odbił się wielce na psychice wszystkich żołnierzy 7 Batalionu- byli oni niezwykle zdeterminowani, by zmyć z siebie hańbę po tym, ja niemal zostali w czasie walk unicestwieni. Bitwa o Wąwóz była dla nich idealną możliwością. Wąwóz był wyjątkowo wąski na 23 kilometrze (licząc od strony Legionu), więc to właśnie tam Wragnel postanowił skupić obronę. Tereny przed tym miejscem zostały zaminowane, a na pierwszej linii stacjonowali żołnierze Szkarłatnej Rzezi, w tym Krwawy Anioł i Jakub Dizz. Wraz z nimi byli regularni żołnierze, wyposażeni w pancerze CPBF TK/RO/2LSZ oraz SPBF SE/2AD/4KLZ, którzy wprost idealnie nadawali się do tego typu zadań. Drugą linię obrony mieli stanowić weterani Szkarłatnej Rzezi oraz reszta żołnierzy Batalionu. Znaczącą część z nich stanowili żołnierze którzy mieli za zadanie wjeżdżać w sam środek nacierających sił a potem szybko się wycofywać, dlatego przydzielono im pojazdy WPK 4x4 Ropuch. Postanowiono wykorzystać również nieliczne, acz porozrzucane po awarii Proautostrady cięższe pojazdy cywilne. Resztę pojazdów zniszczono i wykorzystano by tworzyć barykady. Oczyszczoną, niedziałającą drogę zapełniły zaś Asmodaie, Haramble i Leopoldy. W dalszej części umieszczone były Puszczyki, które miały ostrzeliwać z daleka hordy przeciwników oraz Thory i Latawce, które miały przynosić śmierć z powietrza. Miała tu miejsce również kwatera główna Wasilija Wragnela. Kilkanaście dostępnych Miodożerów zostało wysłanych w góry, by chronić siły stacjonujące w wąwozie przed niespodziewanym atakiem. Decyzja ta została podjęta dlatego, że Wragnel doszedł do wniosku, że humanoidalny kształt oraz przyczepność będą nieocenione w czasie walk z górach. Po drugiej stronie stała zaś Karmazynowa Lady.thumb|258px|Karmazynowa Lady Rovena Jej głównym celem było przedostanie się ze swoimi siłami do Metropolii, na którą miała uderzyć od północnego-wschodu. W skład jej armii wchodziły setki tysięcy najróżniejszych istot stworzonych tylko i wyłącznie po to, by nieść rzeź. Od takich wielkości owadów, po mierzące dziesiątki metrów giganty. Od walczących w zwarciu, po używający swojej skomplikowaniej fizjonomi by wystrzeliwać niszczycielskie pociski. Przede wszystkim jednak- hordy bezmyślnych potworów i jednostki o rozwiniętej mocy i intelekcie. Rovena wiedziała że musi oszczędzać siły, pamiętając że głównym celem pozostaje stolica Federacji. Dlatego właśnie na sam początek wysłała latających zwiadowców nad wąwóz, by poznać dokładnie siły przeciwnika. Obrona przeciwlotnicza oraz helikoptery skutecznie je jednak przepędziły. Karmazynowa Lady musiała założyć że siły przeciwnika są znaczne. Próba przebicia Rovena posiadała szereg niezwykłych umiejętności- jedną z nich była aura którą wokół siebie roztaczała, która sprawiała że każda osoba która na nią spojrzała, natychmiast zaczęła pałać do niej niesamowitą nienawiścią (za wyjątkiem jej Rycerza, Kahrla). Negatywne emocje jednak zasilały jej prawdziwą potęgę- wypełniały jej ognio-podobną substancją, z której mogła tworzyć najróżniejsze stwory, nieraz nawet bardziej specyficzne niż twory Legiona. Karmazynowa Lady utworzyła całe dziesiątki humanoidów utworzonych z fioletowego niby-płomienia, które posłała do wąwozu. Natychmiast rozpoczęła się rzeźnia- ukryte miny wybuchały, zakamuflowane drony wystrzeliwały swoje naboje, kosząc istoty plugawej magii. Rovena wysyłała jedne za drugimi, całymi godzinami, aż była pewna że teren został rozminowany. Wtedy doszło do podziału sił. Kobieta wiedziała że większe jednostki w wąwozie będą od razu do odstrzału- dlatego nakazała im marsz przez góry. Tymczasem na pierwszą linię ataku posłane zostały jednostki pozbawione świadomości, przypominające o wiele bardziej zwierzęta niż w pełni myślące gatunki. Gnane rozkazem i instynktem wlały się niczym powódź w Wąwóz Rybaka. Pierwsze do ataku przystąpiły jednostki latające. Oprócz Pterli (pterodaktyle o żelaznych dziobach) zidentyfikowano również Mroki (gigantyczne ćmy, których spadający ze skrzydeł pył wżerał się nawet w tytan), Tarany (wielkie na 15 metrów, ciężko opancerzone tanki które atakowały przy pomocy fali dźwiękowej) oraz Yebate (hordy niewielkich owadów które potrafiły eksplodować żrącym kwasem). Thory oraz Latawce w tej walce miały bardzo utrudnione zadanie. Walką w powietrzu dowodził doświadczony lotnik Katsumi Kato, który po rozpoznaniu natur przeciwników skomponował prostą, acz skuteczną strategię. Za największe zagrożenie uznał Mroki, gdyż gdy spadajacy z nich był nie trafiał w helikoptery, to uderzał w stacjonujących w wąwozie żołnierzy. Te istoty trzymały się wysoko nad ziemią, toteż zadaniem ich "koszenia" miały zająć się Thory. Drugim największym zagrożeniem były Yebate, które masowo wlatywały w okolice silników i kokpitów a potem eksplodowały, dokonując masowych zniszczeń. Tutaj musieli działać najlepsi piloci- jako że Yebate utrzymywały się w setkach "chmur", strategia zakładała wystrzeliwanie rakiet a następnie detonowanie ich (na odległość bądź przy użyciu lasera) i patrzenie jak wróg ginie w ognistej kuli. Następnym wyzwaniem były Tarany, przez których opancerzenie ciężko było się przebić, a które korzystały ze swojej masy by uderzyć w niżej lecące helikoptery lub jednostki naziemne. Tutaj główny ciężar walki wzięły na siebie Latawce, manewrując wokół nich i korzystając z Rakiet Krótkiego Zasięgu. Pterle stanowiły marginalny problem. Gdy Słońce zaczęło zachodzić, masy piechoty Legionu dotarły do linii obrony Federacji. Gdy tylko wypatrzono je na horyzoncie Puszczyki rozpoczęły zmasowane bombardowanie. Pociski trafiały w sam środek nadochodzacej nawałnicy, przerywając ją w kilku miejscach i spowalniając szlaeńczy bieg potworów. Pierwsze jednostki bezkształtnej masy które nie zostały skoszone przez ostrzał trafiły do najwęższej części wąwozu. Gdy tylko ujrzały pozycje Federacji, rozpoczeły ostrzał pociskami które wytwarzały ich własne ciała. W odpowiedzi na to żołnierze wyposażeni w szturmowe pancerze również rozpoczęli swój ostrzał. Wymiana ogniowa jaka się wywiązała nie przeszkodziła istotom walczącym wręcz w szarży- niemiła niespodzianka jaka je napotkała, to liny Dizza, rozprostowane przy najwęższym miejscu. Całe dziesiątki potworów w starciu z nią zamieniło się w krojone mięso, a udajace się za nimi jednostki nacierały tak długo, aż pomiędzy walczącymi utworzyła się naturalna ściana z pociętego mięsa. W końcu jednak Dizz nie wytrzymał, linki się schowały a obrona padła. Wtedy nadszedł czas na rękoczyny. Żołnierze wyposażeni w pancerze CPBF oraz jednostki Szkarłatnej Rzezi natychmiast ruszyli do walki. Pierwsza krew została przelana przez członkinię Zakonu imieniem Aria, która przebiła czaszkę jednego potwora kłem, który wyrwała z pyska drugiego. Na pierwszej linii aktywnie angażował się również Krwawy Anioł oraz Jakub Dizz. Żołnierze wyposażeni w CPBF mieli o wiele bardziej wyważony styl walki- formując ścianę z Tarcz Kinetycznych ostrzeliwali zbliżające się jednostki przeciwnika Laserami Średniego Zasięgu, cały czas nacierając, chociaż nie opuszczając tzw. strefy bezpiecznej. Po kilkunastu godzinach nieprzerwanej rzezi siły Legionu zostały tymczasowo odparte. Noc była jednak wyjątkowo ciemna i mroczna a Karmazynowa Lady nie powiedziała ostatniego słowa. Krwawe Godziny Wragnel mógł czuć satysfakcję- przetrwali pierwszą falę ataku, zadając przeciwnikowi niemałe straty, sami ponosząc akceptowalne. Przy pomocy silnie żrącego kwasu uprzątnięto pole bitwy z ciał sług Legionu, poległych i rannych żołnierzy Federacji zabrano natomiast na zaplecze frontu. Chmury nad Wąwozem były wyjątkowo gęste a noc ciemna. W tych okolicznościach setki metrów nad głowami ludzi leciały Matki. Były to wielkie na kilkaset metrów istoty przypominające wielkie kule z szarego mięsa. Oprócz gruczołów wytwarzających naturalne pole ochronne specjalną Matki wyróżniały się tym, że w ich wnętrzu bezpiecznie mogły przebywać dziesiątki istot. Teraz te naturalne transportowce przenosiły w sobie Blade- humanoidalne istoty pokryte igłami i posiadające skrzydła podobne do tych należących do nietoperzy. Na psychiczny sygnał Roveny Blade wyskoczyły z Matek i zaczęły szybować w kierunku pozycji żołnierzy Federacji. Systemy wykryły je gdy było już za poźno- dzięki swojej niesamowitej prędkości Blade dotarły w sam środek drugiej linii przeciwnika. W pierwszej kolejności rzucili się na zwykłych żołnierzy, w jednej sekundzie masakrując dziesiątki z nich. Weterani Szkarłatnej Rzezi nie dali się już tak łatwo- zaledwie kilku z nich dało się zaatakować z zaskoczenia, cała reszta pokazała natomiast, że przeżyli tyle krwawych bitew nie bez powodu. Niestety igły jakimi pokryte były Blade w chwili śmierci wylatywały z ich wnętrz z niesamowitym impetem, powodując niosąc za sobą do grobu wielu dzielnych wojowników. Stosunkowo mała grupa Bladych wylądowała przy kwaterze dowódcy zgrupowania. Dwoje z nich wparowało do jego gabinetu, chcąc rozerwać na strzępy Wasilija. Natrafili jednak na niego...ubranego w pancerz CPBF. To była szybka i krwawa walka. Jak się jednak okazało nie Wasilij był głównym celem, a załogi helikopterów i Puszczyków, przy okazji zniszczone zostały również radary i systemy wczesnego ostrzegania Federacji. Na całej długości frontu zapanował chaos- jednostki z pierwszej linii nie mogły się wycofać, gdyż w każdej chwili spodziewały się ataku, jednostki drugiej linii był zajęte walką z Bladymi a na samym końcu nie było dość wielu żołnierzy by odeprzeć ataki sił Legiona. W tej sytuacji żołnierze będący w Ropuchach ruszyli przez całą linię frontu, w podrodze strzelając do tak wielu istot jak to tylko było możliwe. W końcu dotarli na sam koniec frontu, gdzie ujrzeli kierowców ważnych strategicznie pojazdów, zabarykadowanych w kwaterze dowódcy, który w pojedynkę bronił wejścia. Załogi szybko zaczęli jeździć dookoła kwatery, odstrzeliwując Blade i odwracając ich uwagę od dowódcy. Po godzinie walk było już po wszystkim, jednak straty były poważne. Najbardziej żałowano zamordowanych załogantów Thorów, Latawców i Puszczyków jak i (mających być tajną bronią) weteranów Zakonu, których było teraz znacznie mniej. Atak spowodował również problemy w dowodzeniu- żołnierze byli przerażeni na myśl, że wróg w każdej chwili może ich zaatakować, że w żadnej sekundzie nie są całkowicie bezpieczni. Szkarłatna Rzeź z kolei zaczęła buntować się przeciw rzadom Wragnela, nie mogąc znieść myśli że muszą czekać na przybycie przeciwnika. Byli bronią ofensywną, stworzoną do tego by szukać wroga na jego pozycjach. Krwawy Anioł zamiast uspokajać swoich podwładnych, tylko bardziej ich nakręcał. W czasie gdy Wragnel próbował uspokoić swoich podwładnych, doszło do nagłego trzęsienia ziemi. A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydawało- pomyłka została ujawniona w momencie, gdy pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą linią powstał krater, z którego zaczęły wypełzać najprymmitywniejsze stwory Legionu wraz z masą mierzących ponad metr węży.thumb|340px|Chirak (http://realmsofchirak.blogspot.com/2015_07_01_archive.html) Stwory Legiona wystrzeliły niczym gejzer, uderzając w najsłabszy punkt przeciwnika. Żołnierze rozpoczęli natychmiastowy ostrzał, Zakon Szkarłatnej Rzezi z berserkerskim szałem rzucił się w sam środek nawałnicy. Na horyzoncie pojawiły się kolejne Matki, a wraz z nimi Blade, Mroki, Yebate i Tarany. Maszyny natychmiast poszybowały w górę. Ostatnią istotą która wyszła z krateru był sprawca całego zamieszania, Chirak. Istota będąca efektem eksperymentów Legiona, która w rzeczywistości była mieszanką kilkudziesięciu uśmierconych wcześniej gatunków, która żyła i poruszała sie dzięki czarnej magii. Z perspektywy żołnierzy nie wydawała się być niczym nadzwyczajnym- poza oczywiście wyglądem i faktem że kontrolowała dziwne węże. Katsumi Kato rozkazał swoim towarzyszom w powietrzu utrzymywać te samą strategię co wcześniej, niemal całkowicie ignorując Matki jako jednostki czysto transportowe. To był poważny błąd- w czasie gdy piloci skupiali się na niszczeniu Yebatych i Taranów, Matki z impetem wbijały się w ich helikoptery, same będąc chronione naturalną tarczą. Nie był to koniec problemów. Tuż przed rozpoczeciem drugiej fazy walk o Wąwoz Karmazynowa Lady skupiła w sobie całą nienawiść jaką wzbudzała w swoich podwładnych, przekształcając ją w czysta energię. Ze wspomnianej energii utworzyła Awatara Żalu- istotęthumb|306px|Awatar Żalu (https://dailyanimeart.com/2012/05/30/susanoo-perfect-form-5-kages-fight-on-naruto-588/) tak wielką że ledwie mieściła się w wąwozie i za którą mogły bezpiecznie maszerować jej oddziały. Teraz Awatar był widoczny z daleka, zbliżając się do pierwszej linii obrony Federacji. Wragnel rozkazał żołnierzom na drugiej linii wycofanie się, jednak bez zatrzymywania ognia. Thory i Latawce wciąż prowadziły zaciętą walkę w powietrzu a ich wraki wraz z cielskami Legiona padały najczęśniej w okolice krateru, wspomagając tym samym proces ewakuacji. Pierwsza linia momentalnie znalazła się pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem, groziło jej całkowite zniszczenie. Krwawy Anioł nie mógł znieść myśli że zostanie zgładzony będąc "oszukany przez jakieś nieludzkie ścierwo". Wraz z kilkoma weteranami przebił się do krateru, gdzie rzucił się na Chiraka. Rozpoczęła się epicka bitwa pomiędzy wojownikami dla których wojna była całym życiem. Towarzysze Anioła padli dosyć szybko, jednak sam Mistrz pozostał na nogach przez bardzo długi czas. Chirak stwierdził że szanuje upór swojego wroga, jednak ma rozkazy których musi się trzymać. Momentalnie dziesiątki węży owinęło się wokół ciała Krwawego Anioła, by w jednej chwili rozgnieść go swoją nienaturalną siłą. Widok śmierci Krwawego Anioła był ostatecznym ciosem. Na pierwszej linii zapanowała całkowita anarchia. Rzeź Kierowcy Ropuch raz jeszcze chcieli przyczynić się do ocalenia żyć swoich towarzyszy- próbowali się więc przebijać przez hordy przeciwników, dojechać na pierwszą linię i zabrać stamtąd tak wielu żołnierzy, jak tylko to było możliwe. Manewr ten był wyjątkowo trudny do wykonania i bardzo nielicznym udało się go z sukcesem osiągnąć. Nieco lepiej było gdy do współpracy z Ropuchami zaangażowali się żołnierze w Ciężkich Pancerzach oraz Pancerzach Szturmowych. Ładowali oni rannych towarzyszy a następnie starali się jak najbardziej oczyścić pojazdom drogę, upewniając się że nikt nie zaatakuje ich od tyłu. Wielu żołnierzy poległo w trakcie wykonywania tego manewru, jednak dzięki temu wielu więcej zdołało przetrwać. Szkarłatna Rzeź stoczyła się po równi pochyłej w otchłań szaleństwa, tnąc wszystko i wszystkich na swojej drodze. Nieważne czy po ręką znalazl się towarzysz czy wróg- musiał umrzeć. Wragnel wykorzystał ten atak berserkerskiego szału na swoją korzyść. Wyposażeni w Tarcze Kinetyczną żołnierze CPBF'u spychali przeciwników oraz morderców ze Szkarłatnej Rzezi ku sobie nawzajem, sprawiając że ich mordercze instynkty mogły się ze sobą zetrzeć. Ewakuacja nadal trwała a Jakub Dizz (jeden z niewielu członków Szkarłatnej Rzezi który nie poddał się szałowi) podjął się zadania osłabienia Legionu poprzez zabicie Chiraka. Dzięki swoim niemal niezniszczalnym, nasączonym trucizną linkom rozniósł stojące mu na drodze stwory a następnie przebił się do samego potwora. Gdy główna broń Dizza miała już opleść się wokół jego szyi, z kaptura Chiraka wyrosły głowy węży, które złapały broń w pyski. Ani materiał z którego zostały stworzone linki ani trucizna nie zdawały się robić im krzywdy. Sam Chirak wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń a Jakub poczuł, jak grawitacja przyciąga go do potwora. Gdy ciało Dizza zbliżyło się do stwora Legiona ten przebił się przez jego szyję i zmusił węże by wbiły się mu w czaszkę. Jakuba dało się jednak zabić jedynie przebijając mu serce- dlatego zaskoczony Chirak nie zareagował, gdy pięść chłopaka uderzyła go w górną szczękę, posyłając go w powietrze. Uwolniony z uścisku potwora Dizz zgniótł czaszki węży i rzucił się do dalszej walki z wrogiem. Widok młodzieńca próbującego pomścić upadłego Mistrza zmotywował resztę członków Zakonu. Głos członkini Szarłatnej Rzezi, Arii przebił się przez bitewny zgiełk- nawoływała ona do walki i do przelewania krwii w jedyny słuszny sposób. Mordując prawdziwego wroga. Teraz skupieni na swojej pracy i wściekli zakonnicy walczyli jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie. Awatar Żalu dotarł w końcu do pierwszej linii, mimo bycia ciągle bombardowanym przez Puszczyki. Światełko nadziei pojawiło się w głowach żołnierzy Federacji, gdy zobaczyli że stwór nie mieści się w wąskim przejściu. Ten jednak najzwyczajniej w świecie...zniszczył je swoim kopnięciem! Potęzne skały zamieniły się w proch a siła tego aktu wyniosła szeroko w powietrze nawet pojazdy i ciężkoopancerzonych żołnierzy. Siły będące na pierwszej linii rozpoczęły ostrzał, atakując Awatara wszystkim co mieli pod ręką, jednak nawet najcięższa broń wydawała się jedynie tworzyć delikatne wgniecenia. Sam Awatar zalu podniósł jedną ze swych czterech rąk i uderzył prosto w pierwszą linię. Tym razem impet był jeszcze większy i bardziej niszczycielski- w miejscu gdzie stała większa część żołnierzy z pierwszej linii był olbrzymi krater a całe kilometry Wąwozu Rybaka wypełniły się pyłem i gruzem. Wragnel zarządził całkowita ewakuację i jedynie będące w powietrzu maszyny wciąż walczyły, osłaniając swoich towarzyszy na dole. Porazka była całkowita, straty sięgały ponad 50% stanu osobowegothumb|314px|W opanowanej paniką armii działy się dantejskie sceny (http://xinom.deviantart.com/art/The-Final-Kiss-522649297), dużą część z tych którzy przeżyli stanowili ciężko ranni. Doszło do dantejskich scen np. załoga jednego z Leopoldów nie wytrzymała i ruszyła z całą mocą silnika, rozjeżdżając przy tym ponad trójkę żołnierzy. Walajace się tu i ówdzie maszyny były opuszczane a ich załoganci uciekali ile sił w nogach przed uosobieniem destrukcji. Biada tym któzy z wyczerpania zaczęli zwalniać bądź się przewrócili- ponieważ ich spanikowani kompanii od razu ich tratowali. Wychodziło na to że nazwa "Pechowcy" została ponownie potwierdzona. Jednak nie wszyscy żołnierze okazali się być pozbawieni zimnej krwii. Większa część załogantów opuściła swoje maszyny po to, by spróbować je znów postawić "na nogi". Ci którym się to udało natychmiast ruszyli w stronę przeciwnika, próbując zgładzić jak największa ich ilość jak i zranić Awatara. Leopoldy, Asmodaie i Haramble kosiły będących na ziemi wrogów jak i odwracały uwagę Awatara, sprawiając że więcej żołnierzy mogło się wycofać. Wielu innych żołneirzy również nie poddało się strachowi- postanowili zginąć jak bohaterowie, w obronie swojej ukochanej ojczyzny. Dowodzący bitwą powietrzną Katsumi Kato podleciał w okolice Awatara, starając się znaleźć jakiś słaby punkt. Niestety zbliżył się za bardzo i tył został rozgnieciony. Spadający pilot nakierował swoją maszynę prosto na najstraszliwszą istotę na polu bitwy- a dokładniej na jej oczy. Dzięki ofiarnemu aktowi Katsumiego Federacja dowiedziała się o słabości giganta- wrak Thora który wbił się w jego gałki oczne momentalnie go oślepił i zachwiał nim samym. Akt słabości Awatara Żalu sprawił, że nawet bezmyślne stwory Legiona na chwilę się zatrzymały, nie rozumiejąc w jakiej sytuacji się znalazły. To był moment w którym ostatnie niedobitki mogły uciec na lepsze pozycje. Wasilij Wragnel czuł się skończony. Wiedział że bitwa jest już przegrana i że zawiódł swój Batalion i swoją Federację. Padł na kolana i przystawił sobię lufę do głowy- nim jednak zdołał wystrzelić rzuciła się na niego Aria, która jednym, celnym kopnięciem w twarz pozbawiła go przytomności. Ciało dowódcy obrony wziął na ręce Dizzy. Bitwa się jeszcze nie zakończyła. Opanować sytuację, przegrupować siły W czasie gdy wewnątrz Wąwozu trwała rzeź, walki nie ominęły górzystych szczytów. Po wielu godzinach wędrówki giganty wysłane tam przez Rovenę natrafiły na Miodożery, oraz wspomagające je jednostki. Wysłanie gigantów w strome góry nie było najlepszym pomysłem Roveny- siły Federacji zamiast męczyć się walką z potworami Legionu, strzelały i wysadzały grunt pod ich nogami, patrząc jak ich ciała spadają na sam dół. Problemy pojawiały się jednak tam, gdzie nadludzko wielkie jednostki Legionu okazywały się być przy okazji uskrzydlone, bądź były dość wytrzymałe by wytrzymać upadek i rozpocząc proces wdrapywania się na szczyt. Wtedy Miodożery musiały pokazać do czego zostały stworzone- a mowa była oczywiście o pokonywaniu znacznie większych przeciwników. Wiele maszyn zostało rozerwanych na strzępy bądź spotkało swój koniec na samym dnie, jednak nie można było powiedzieć, że nie podjęły zaciętej walki. Gdy nastał zmierzch obydwie strony wycofały się, zbyt dotknięte wzajemnymi stratami. Tymczasem thumb|208px|Aria (dzięki Yen V2)siły Federacji nadal wycofywały się, chcąc ratować życia przed (jak się wydawało) niemożliwym do powstrzymania złem. Aria sięgnęła do kieszeni Wragnela i wyciągnęła z niej kontroler, który bez zawachania uruchomiła. Pod wpływem wysłanego sygnału ładunki wybuchowe umieszczone na drodze ucieczki żołnierzy eksplodowały, tworząc lawinę która odcięła im drogę ucieczki, grzebiąc przy okazji dziesiątki tych, którzy byli "zbyt szybcy". Ruch ten zgruzgotał większość żołnierzy, którzy w szaleństwie próbowali wdrapać się na ścianę kamieni i gruzu. Kilka wystrzelonych w powietrze salw z Puszczyków powstrzymało ich jednak od dalszych prób. Aria wdrapała się na jeden z mechów i wydarła się na żołnierzy, wyzywając ich od tchórzy i nieudaczników, przyznając się jednocześnie do odcięcia im drogi ucieczki. Wśród ludzi zapanowała wściekłość, jednak otoczona kordonem wojowników Szkarłatnej Rzezi kobieta była nie do ruszenia. Aria na sam koniec przemowy powiedziała: "Do tej pory mieliście trzy opcje: uciec, zwyciężyć, bądź zginąć. Teraz pozostały już tylko dwie!" Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie przytomność odzyskał Wragnel. Mężczyzna, łapiąc się za głowę, dołączył do kobiety i rozpoczął reorganizację sił. Nieważne czy żołnierze chcieli go słuchać czy nie- nie mieli wyboru. Wszystko albo nic- takie alternatywy zostały przed nimi przedstawione. Tymczasem Awatar Żalu zaczął dochodzić do siebie a Karmazynowa Lady ruszyła ku kolejnej potyczce. Legion kontratakuje Legion zaatakował druzgocąco- zmasowanym atakiem z ziemi i powietrza. W środku pozycji Federacji ponownie pojawiła się dziura, a z niej niczym z gejzera wylali się potworni wojownicy, którym towarzyszyły węże. W tym samym czasie nad głowami żołnierzy pojawiły Mroki, bombardujące walczących o przetrwanie ludzi oraz Tarany, biorące na cel to co pozostało z sił powietrznych 7 Batalionu. Tym razem walki były jeszcze bardziej zacięte, gdyż żołnierze z Federacji byli świadomi, że jeśli chociażby jeden z nich nie da z siebie 100%, wszyscy zginą. Szkarłatna Rzeź również wydawała się uderzać z większym zaangażowaniem, gdyż prowadzeni byli przez swojego nowego Mistrza- Arię, zwaną Krwaworęką, bądź Szkarłatną Różą. W tych krawych godzinach Federacja okazywała najwyższy stopień heroizmu, a każda kropla ludzkiej krwii kosztowała potwory niesamowity wysiłek. Nawet gdy z wnętrza dziury wyskoczył Chirak, sytuacja wiele się nie zmieniła- potwór niemal od razu stał się celem ataku Arii i Dizza. Dwójka wojowników Federacji od razu rzuciła się na straszliwego przeciwnika. Chirak wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, materializując przed sobą masę jadowitych węży, wszystkie jednak zostały przepołowione przez nitki Dizziego. Aria przeskoczyła broń Jakuba, przebijając się do Chiraka i wbijając ostrze w jedną z jego twarzy. Potwór zachwiał się, jednak chwilę później druga z jego twarzy otworzyła usta, z których wyleciała mroczna energia. Aria puściła swoją broń i odskoczyła, energia jednak przybrała potać beznogiego, unoszącego się w powietrzu gada i natarła na wojowniczkę. Dizzy rzucił się na węża, uderzając go prosto w pysk i owijając wokół jego głowy swoje nitki. Jednym, zwinnym ruchem magiczny gad zostal pozbawiony głowy- jednak w jej miejscu pojawiły się dwie kolejne. W czasie gdy Dizz walczył z wężem, Chirak wyjął ostrzę ze swojej pierwszej twarzy, wciąż emanując śmiertelną energią z tej drugiej. Aria wyciągnęła nóż i rzuciła się na potwora. Tym sposobem w samym środku śmiertelnej batalii doszło do dwóch zaciętych pojedynków- pomiędzy Dizzym a magicznym gadem i Krwaworęką a czempionem Legionu. Wragnel tymczasem osobiście wrzucił do krateru ładunki wybuchowe, które całkowicie go zatkały. Mężczyzna nawet w tak straszliwych warunkach był w stanie dowodzić obroną. Walki w powietrzu były jednak całkowicie poza jego kontrolą, czego świadectwem mogły być ciała potworów oraz wraki helikopterów, spadające bez jakiejkolwiek kontrolii na pole bitwy. Pojedynek z Chirakiem nadal trwał. W pewnym momencie Aria zdołała wykopać przeciwnikowi z rąk swój miecz i wbić nóż w jego drugą twarz. Ta zawyła z bólu, po czym gwałtownie zamknęła usta, sprawiając że wąż z którym walczył Dizz, zniknął. Dla obrzydliwego wojownika sytuacja była tym gorsza, że Legion zdecydowanie przegrywał kolejny szturm. Jego stwory na ziemi były praktycznie wymordowane a istoty latające na niebie zaczęły się wycofywać. W tej sytuacji Chirak również postanowił zniknąć swoim wrogom z oczu- w momencie w którym Dizz i Aria ponownie zaatakowali, pod jego nogami wytworzył się krater, a sam potwór zniknął pod ziemią. Tymczasem ziemia pod stopami ludzi zaczęła straszliwie drżeć. Na horyzoncie ukazał się Awatar Żalu, ruszający w stronę przerażonych żołnierzy. Wragnel natychmiast nakazał przygotować Lasery do strzelania w oczy tej manifestacji nienawiści, a gdy Karmazynowa Lady znalazła się w odpowiedniej odległości, pojazdy wystrzeliły. W jednej sekundzie ciemne niebo rozbłysło światłem setek wiązek, wszystkich nakierowanych na jedno konkretne miejsce. Rovena nie była pod wrażeniem tego pokazu- najzwyczajnej w świecie nakazała Awatarowi zasłonić oczy, a ostrzał Federacji skupił się na jego ręce, nie robiąc mu absolutnie żadnej krzywdy. Ten widok sprawił, że do głów żołnierzom znów zajrzał blady strach. Teraz wszyscy, którzy mieli pod ręką broń, zaczęli strzelać. Pomimo że chmury zasłaniały światło Księżyca, na polu bitwy zrobiło się jasno jak za dnia. Wszystkie wysiłki żołnierzy nie zdały się jednak na nic- chaostyczny ostrzał stworzył tylko niewielkie pęknięcia w ciele Awatara. Gdy Rovena znalazła się w odpowiedniej odległości, nakazała mu tupnąć- a uderzenie giganta o ziemię stworzyło tak wielką zawieruchę, że jedynie najcięższe pojazdy utrzymały się na ziemi, wszystko inne uniosło się wysoko w powietrzu, by następnie upaśc z impetem na ziemię. Słabiej opancerzeni żołnierze ginęli, przygnieceni przez swoich towarzyszy oraz pojazdy. Awatar był nie do powstrzymania- wychodziło na to, że 7 Batalion miał zostać zapamiętany, jako ten który walczył do samego końca. Właśnie wtedy z jednej z gór wyskoczyła para Miodożerów, które wylądowały na głowie Awatara. Zaskoczona Rovena zmusiła swojego giganta by rozgniótł te jednostki jak muchy- jednak nim Awatar uderzył, maszyny zeskoczyły na jego ramiona, co spodowowało, że stwór uderzył samego siebie. Następnie maszyny skakały po całym jego ciele, uderzając w nieliczne pęknięcia i próbując się przez nie przebić. Karmazynowa Lady była tak pochłonięta wściekłością na "natrętne robactwo", że skupiła na nich całą swoją uwagę. Tymczasem Wasilij Wragnel dostał wiadomość. Natychmiast poinstruował żołnierzy żeby odsunęli się od gruzowiska i rostawili się w konkretnych miejscach. Najcięższym maszynom zamiast na Awatarze, kazał się skupić na ostrzeliwaniu ściany która powstała w wyniku lawiny. Niektórzy zaczęli podejrzewać że ich dowódca sam zaczął się bać, jednak nikt nic nie mówił. W końcu Rovena straciła cierpliwość i użyła obdywu rąk, by rognieść na miazgę jednego z Miodożerów. Właśnie na to czekał ten drugi, który w tym momencie wystrzelił z ramienia ładunek, który poleciał w stronę oczu potwora. Ładunek przebił się przez gałkę oczną Awatara Żalu, wpadając do wnetrza czaszki, gdzie przebywała Rovena. W tym momencie z ładunku uwolnione zostały wirusy. Karmazynowa Lady zdołała jeszcze złapać Miodożer który w nią strzelił i cisnąć nim o ziemię, nim straciła przytomność. Chwilę później Awatar zniknął, a jego twórczyni opadła na grunt. Nie było czasu na świętowanie. W chwili w której znikł potężny przeciwnik, na pozycje żołnierzy ruszyły hordy bezmyślnych stworów Legionu, które do tej pory były powstrzymywane przez świadomość Roveny. Ludzie byli zmęczeni i praktycznie zdziesiątkowani- jedynie Zakonnicy wydawali się być gotowi, by powitać śmierć z uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy potwory były w połowie drogi, ściana za plecami żołnierzy Federacji została całkowicie zniszczona i to z obydwu stron. W huku eksplozji mężczyznom i kobietom z 7 Batalionu ukazali się ZGSR'owcy ze Szkoły Zarazy- dokładniej siedem Drużyn Ubermensch i siedem Drużyn Tauros, prowadzone przez Herkulesa Shaka Umara.thumb|308px|Minotaur z Drużyny Tauros (https://pl.pinterest.com/farmer3437/minotaur/) Nagłe posiłki z marszu były gotowe do przeprawy przez piekło. ZGSR'owcy ruszyli do walki z masami Legionu, a towarzyszyli im wojownicy ze Szkarłatnej Rzezi oraz najbardziej wytrzymali z żołnierzy 7 Batalionu (głównie piloci pojazdów). Bezmyślne stwory mordowały każdego kogo tylko były w stanie, jednak nie mogły być zbyt wymagającym przeciwnikiem dla dobrze dowodzonych i wytrwałych żołnierzy Federacji. W czasie trwania obustronnej rzezi, Chirak otoczył ciało zarażonej członkini Błękitnej Krwii swoją magią i wycofał się z nią na tyły. Walki z bezmyślnymi potworami trwały dwa pełne dni, a ciał było tak wiele, że przesłoniły one wschodzące Słońce. Federacja zdołała jednak przetrzymać atak. Droga do Metropolii wciąż była zamknięta. Pozycyjnie Przez następne tygodnie Wąwóz Rybaka zamienił się w arenę walk pozycyjnych. Federacja i Legion zajęły swoje pozycje, a każda próba zmiany frontu kończyła się obustronną rzezią. Walki ograniczały się więc do nocnych rajdów oraz dziennych walk w powietrzu, które jednak nijak nie wpływały na zmiany na linii wojny. Sytuacja ta była spowodowana śpiączką, w jaką zapadła Rovena. Póki była nieobecna, jej wojownicy nie mogli nic zrobić. W czasie trwania wojny pozycyjnej rozegrała się Bitwa o Przedsionek Wąwozu Rybaka. Przebudzenie W końcu jednak nadszedł ten moment w którym ciało Roveny pokonało zaaplikowanego wirusa. Gdy kobieta wstała ze swojego łoża, jedynie Chirak złożył jej pokłon- wszystkie inne jednostki klnęły w duchu, że ich Pani wciąż żyła. Ich wściekłość i nienawiść natychmiast uderzyły w Karmazynową Lady, uzupełniając siły jakie straciła przez trwającą tak długi czas śpiączkę. Z negatywnych uczuć swoich sług Rovena zaczęła tworzyć humanoidalne jednostki, wyglądające jak duchy stworzone z fioletowego ognia- najpierw stworzyła jednego, potem dziesięć, sto i tysiąc. Nie minęło wiele czasu aż armia stworzona z jej energii osiągnęła taką samą liczbę, jak obecne w Wąwozie siły Federacji. Następnie doszło do niespodziewanego zwrotu akcji- twory Roveny rzuciły się na stwory Legionu, w nagłym, pełnym brutalności ataku. Potwory zza Lini Cere zapałały do członkini Błękitnej Krwi jeszcze większą nienawiścią, w przedśmiertlnych drgawkach przeklinając ją i określając zdrajczynią Legiona. Rovena nią nie była, jednak potrzebowała jak najwięcej negatywnych uczuć, by jak najmocniej się wzmocnić. Po rzezi pozostała już jedynie Karmazynowa Lady, jej twory i Chirak. Stworzony z czystej nienawiści płomienny sokół objawił się na ramieniu kobiety i niechętnie przyjął zadanie udania się do walczących niedaleko jednostek pod dowództwem Chissa Kriega, który miał sprowadzić do Wąwozu Kahrla, jej Rycerza. Rovena nie wiedziała, że jedyna osoba na której jej zależało była od dawna martwa i że poległa z rąk mieszkańców CreepyTown. Żołnierze siedzący od wielu dni na pozycjach będących najbliżej pozycji Legionu raportowali, że wśród jednostek przeciwnika trwa jakiegoś rodzaju walka. Na tyłach frontu doszło do spotkania Wasilija, Ari i Shaki Umara, na którym cała trójka miała zadecydować jakie akcje przedsięwziąć. Pierwsza propozycja, czyli atak, dosyć szybko odpadła- nie wiadomo było co się właściwie dzieje u Legiona. Największe poparcie zyskał pomysł wysłania zwiadu a następnie (w zależności od jego wyniku) rozpocząć ostrzał artyleryjski bądź nową ofensywe. Nie podjęto jednak żadnej decyzji, gdyż bieg wydarzeń wyprzedził plany Federacji. Gdy w Legionie trwała rzeź, co inteligentniejsze istoty próbowały uciekać- a jedyna droga ucieczki od Roveny, to gęsto obsadzona linia frontu. Potwory przerażone wizją śmierci z rąk członkini Błękitnej Krwi nacierali na siły Federacji, najczęściej spotykając szybką śmierć ze strony dobrze okopanych żołnierzy. Tylko jednej istocie Legionu udało się przedrzeć- przypominający przerośnięte zwierze futerkowe stwór zdołał wskoczyć na pozycję obsadzoną przez czwórkę żołnierzy, rozerwać ich pancerze i....wziąć ich jako zakładników. Jeden został nawet wypuszczony, tylko po to by zaraportować dowództwu o całym zdarzeniu i poinformować, że stwór chce z nimi rozmawiać. Na negocjacje udał się Wragnel. Potwór przedstawił się jako C'at i opowiedział Wragnelowithumb|302px|C'at (http://imgur.com/a/7TQI4) o tym, co dzieje się za linią frontu i przestrzegł, by natychmiast zbombardować Rovene wszystkim co posiadają. Wasilij nie wierzył potworowi, pytając jaki motyw w pomaganiu Federacji może mieć ktoś taki jak C'at. Potwór stwierdził że jest wiernym sługą Legiona, jedynego prawdziwego stwórcy i Boga który będzie pewnego dnia rządził całą rzeczywistością a to, do czego posunęła się Karmazynowa Lady, to akt zdrady. Na pytanie dlaczego Wrangel miałby go nie zabijać, stwór odpowiedział, że tylko on wie jak pokonać Rovenę. Tym sposobem na linii frontu przeciw Legionowi pojawiła się istota czcąca go jako Boga. C'at został skierowany do Drużyny Taurus, gdzie miał pozostać pod czujną strażą Minotaurów oraz specjalnie oddelegowanego Jakuba Dizza. Pomimo ostrzeżenia C'ata Federacja zwlekała nieco z ostrzałem artyleryjskim- a gdy się już na niego zdecydowała, to było już za późno. Dziesiątki tysięcy tworów Roveny natarło na front. Kolejna próba przebicia Natarcie istot Karmazynowej Lady trwało nieprzerwanie przez dwa dni i dwie noce, niezmiernie wyczerpując siły obrońców. Linia frontu nie została przełamana, niemniej doszło do kilku sytuacji, w których taka groźba była bardzo realna. Jednym z nich było nagłe pojawienie się istot przypominających Samurajów w fioletowego płomienia, które zmaterializowały się tuż za linią frontu, uderzając w obrońców od dosłownego tyłu. Innym wartym wymienienia było nagłe natarcie osiemdziesięciu trzynastometrowych gigantów, które zostały powstrzymane tylko dzięki wysiłkom Shaki Umara. W walkach jak zawsze zauważalną rolę odgrywali Dizz i Aria, zaskakująco przydatny był równiez C'at. Zawsze atakował jednostki które sprawiały wrażenie niepozornych, by tuż przed śmiercią ukazać swoją morderczą naturę. Potwór sam z siebie był naprawdę morderczą maszyną- poza niesamowitą zwinnością jego główną bronią była przypominająca magmę ciecz, którą potrafił tryskać na odległość nawet 9 metrów. Naprawdę morderczą mieszanką był jednak owoc współpracy C'ata z Minotaurami. Tej współpracy nie przeżywała praktycznie żadna istota. Przez ten okres czasu istota Legionu nie zdradzała sposobu na pokonanie Roveny, przez co wielu zaczęło wątpić, że w ogóle go zna. Nie odstrzelono go tylko ze względu na jego wartość bojową oraz fakt, że (nawet nieumyślnie) dawał Federacji masę informacji na temat Legionu np. modląc się co kilka godzin do swojego Boga. W końcu jednak nadszedł moment, żeby do walki wkroczyła sama Rovena. Gdy na horyzoncie pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka Awatara Żalu, zmęczeni ciągłą walką żołnierze wpadli w panikę. Wragnel natychmiast nakazał jednostkom artyleryjskim ostrzał, te jednak nie odpowiadały na sygnały. Gdy jeden z żołnierzy postanowił wbiec do zakamuflowanych Puszczyków, przeżył szok, widząc pilotów pożeranych przez węże. Najstraszniejsze jednak było wciąż przed Federacją. Tym razem Rovena skupiła nieco więcej energii na swoim Awatarze, dodając mu jeden atrybut- skrzydła. Gdy tylko ludzie i Minotaury ujrzały masywną personifikację nienawiści unoszącą się wysoko nad ich głowami, nastąpił niesamowity szok. Szybko się jednak zakończył, gdy Awatar przeleciał nad pozycjami Federacji a następnie niczym meteor wbił się w ziemię. Fala uderzeniowa w jednej chwili zmiotła całe tyły sił ludzkości. Zniszczone zostało całe stanowisko z którego dowodził Wragnel, jednak sam mężczyzna zdołał przeżyć. Rovena triumfowała. Jakiekolwiek pojedyńcze strzały w kierunku jej Awatara szczerze ją rozśmieszały, a natłok negatywnych emocji jakie szły w jej stronę wprowadzał ją w stan bliski ekstazy. Prawie żałowała że to wszystko musi się w końcu skończyć. Rovena ponownie rozwinęła skrzydła i uniosła swojego Awatara ku niebiosom. Wragnel spojrzał w niebo, wyciągając ręce ku górze i błagając absoluta, nieważne jakiego rodzaju by był, by zesłał im jakąś pomoc, jakiś znak. W tym momencie na jego ręce spadło....dziecko. Awatar Żalu szykował się do ostatecznego uderzenia- w tym momencie jednak, jakaś potężna siła uderzyła go w jedno ze skrzydeł, niszcząc je doszczętnie. Najpotężniejszy z tworów Karmazynowej Lady zaczął niekontrolowanie opadać, aż uderzył w jedną z gór i usunął się do Wąwozu, trzy kilometry od pozycji Federacji. Wtedy nad jej głową pojawiło się obce jej, straszliwe istnienie. Anioł rozkładu i zepsucia, w pewien sposób podobny do jej Rycerza, acz zupełnie od niego różny. Był to najemnik zamieszkujący Federację- Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy, w swojej ostatecznej formie, zwanej Czasem Ekstazy. 60 metrów wokół pola bitwy na którym walczyli NMZ i Awatar Żalu wytworzyłathumb|312px|Czas Ekstazy się strefa śmierci, wypełniona toksyczną, żrącą parą, która bardzo powoli, ale jednak wżerała się w obronę Roveny. Kobieta wpadła we wściekłość a jej Awatar rzucił się, by rozerwać na strzępy kilkukrotnie mniejszego przeciwnika. Jego ciało nie było już jednak jedną całością, którą można było zniszczyć, więc ataki Karmazynowej Lady de facto trafiały w próżnię. W końcu NMZ rozpoczął natarcie- wbił swoją Kosę prosto w klatkę piersiową giganta, tworząc w gigantyczną dziurę, do wnętrza której zaczęła wdzierać się toksyczna para. Rovena zrozumiała że natrafiła na przeciwnika który był w stanie przebić się przez jej osłonę co tylko zdenerwowało ją jeszcze bardziej. Z rany zadanej przez Marine momentalnie wyleciała nieczysta energia, która ku zdziwieniu samego wojownika, zadała mu fizyczny ból i odepchnęła kilka metrów dalej. Kobieta nie zamierzała na tym poprzestawać- z wypuszczonej energi uformowała 20-metrowe ostrze, którym postanowiła przebić intruza. NMZ bronił się jednak swoją Kosą. Nastąpiła karykaturalna wersja walki Dawida z Goliatem, a jej echo docierało do jednostek Federacji w postaci potężnych podmuchów wiatru, które niekiedy niosły ze sobą również toksyczny gaz. Po kilkunastu minutach walki Nieogarnięty zamiast skontrować uderzenie ostrza, uniknął go i zamiast tego uderzył w pas Awatara, przecinając go w połowie. Następny cios skierowany był w nadgarstek w którym przeciwnik trzymał broń i zakończył się jego odcięciem. Ostatni szaleńczy cios skierowany był w głowę, w której przebywała Rovena. Tym razem jednak Marine nie trafił- Karmazynowa Lady w porę odskoczyła. Członkini Błękitnej Krwi po raz pierwszy zmuszona była się wycofać- zamieniła swoje skrzydło na nowe nogi dla giganta, by jak najszybciej uciec ze strefy śmierci. NMZ udał się za nią w pościg, jednak gdy tylko Rovena opuściła niebezpieczną stefę, jej olbrzym zniknął a ona sama była nie do odnalezienia. Tym sposobem Wąwóz po raz kolejny został ocalony przed przebiciem. Teraz jednak udało się dokonać czegoś noweg- straszliwa Rovena została zmuszona do odwrotu. Nieważne jak zmęczeni byli żołnierze- każdy z nich był gotów by zakończyć bitwę. Teraz pozostali już tylko oni i Karmazynowa Lady. A oni mieli za sojusznika kogoś, kto był w stanie zniszczyć jej najpotężniejszą formę. Ostatni akt W czasie gdy siły Federacji przeszukiwały Wąwóz w poszukiwaniu Roveny, C'at odnalazł resztki Cationisa, istoty odpowiedzialnej za komunikację w Legionie. W jego oczach zapisana była informacja, którą potwór mógł bez problemu odczytać: Rycerz Karmazynowej Lady nie żyje. Stwór aż uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha, po czym udał się w drogę. Tymczasem Jakub Dizz i NMZ rzucali do siebie nawzajem Karakanem- przygarniętym niemowlakiem należącym do tego drugiego. Po jakimś czasie C'at w końcu dotarł do wydrążonej jaskini, w której przebywała Rovena. Kobieta już miała rozerwać go na strzępy, gdy potwór usłusznie zaoferował swoje usługi, jako jej Rycerz. Członkini Błękitnej Krwi zareagowała na jego prośbę z oburzeniem, informując, że to stanowisko jest już zajętę. Wtedy właśnie C'at wyjawił jej prawdę- Kahrl zginął w czasie walk o CreepyTown. Nie było go już wśród nich. Czegokolwiek potwór się spodziewał, nie spełniło się. Serce Roveny w jednej chwili wypełniło się niewyobrażalną ilością nienawiści- odeszła jedyna osoba, która nie czuła do niej nienawiści, na której mogła polegać. Wszystkie negatywne emocje skumulowały się w jednym momencie, a jej gorycz zmieszała się z magią. Gigantyczny wybuch oświetlił niemal cały Wąwóz. C'at zginął szybką śmiercią, przygniecony przez Awatara Żalu. Jednego z szesnastu. Zniszczenie przybrało rzeczywistą formę, gdy kilkanaście śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych gigantów zaczęło się rzucać zarówno na wszystko co się rusza, jak i nie rusza. Żołnierze zaczęli do nich strzelać, tylko po to, by zostać szybko zniszczonym. W tej sytuacji Wrangel nakazał natychmiastowy odwrót, chociaż nie spodziewał się szczególnie obiecujących rezultatów. Nawet Szkarłatna Rzeź musiała uznać, że wobec takiej potęgi nic nie znaczy. W czasie gdy potężne uosobienia Żalu niszczyły okolice, dysząca z nienawiści Rovena szła przed siebie, wylewając czarne łzy. Kobietę natychmiast zauważyli Jakub oraz Nieogarnięty. Dizzy nie musiał się zastanawiać ani chwili- natychmiast rzucił się na kobietę i nakierował na nią swoje nitki. Ku jego zdziwieniu jednak, Rovenę otaczała jakaś bariera, która po chwili przybrała ten sam odcień, co szalejące Awatary. Z tej bariery po sekndzie wykształciło się ramię, które ruszyło by rozgnieść Jakuba, jednak na jego drodzę stanął Marine, który niemal przeciął spirytualną rękę swoją Szabelką. Dizz natychmiast przyciągnął do siebie swoje linki i właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że coś jest z nimi nie tak. Wypełniły się one energią Roveny i zaczęły wić się w sposób nieporządany dla chłopaka. Kilka chwil wystarczyło, żeby owinęły się wokół całego jego ciała. Jakub próbował jeszcze walczyć, jednak wtedy jego broń rozerwała na strzępy całe jego ciało, włącznie z sercem. Były mieszkaniec CreepyTown spotkał swój koniec w miejscu, o którego istnieniu większość jego kompanów nawet nie wiedziała. To, że chłopak zginął, nie oznaczało, że jego broń przestanie działać. Opętane nitki, niczym węże, ruszyły w stronę odwróconego Marine. Mężczyzna zdołał w ostatniej chwili odskoczyć, te jednak zdążyły owinąć się wokół jego nogi i rozerwać ją na strzępy. NMZ padł, uważając by nie rozgnieść Karakana, a duchowe ramię Roveny gotowało się, żeby zadać mu kończący cios. Kobieta jednak użyła zbyt wiele energii na raz- momentalnie zaczęła kaszleć krwią, a otaczająca ją bariera znikła. Pozostałe Awatary Żalu również nieznacznie osłabły. NMZ wiedział, że szybko nie trafi się druga taka okazja- sięgnął więc po granat, by rzucić nim w Karmazynową Lady i zakończyć całą bitwę. Problem był w tym, że przez przypadek rzucił...Karakanem. Niemowlak energicznie się śmiał i klaskał, gdy leciał w kierunku nieuchronnej zguby. Rovena przestała kaszleć i złapała małego w ręce. Nieogarnięty natychmiast natarł, jednak obrona Roveny ponownie się objawiła, tym razem z dwoma ramionami, które skutecznie odepchnęły NMZ'a. Wojownik poczuł, że pomimo całej swojej niechęci, musi ponownie wejść w swój Czas Ekstazy. Wtedy jednak wydarzyło się coś dziwnego. Rovena spojrzała na dziecko, oczekując że dostanie dzięki niemu nową porcję nienawiści, dzięki której jeszcze bardziej urośnie w siłę. Nie było tam jednak nic- Karakan wpatrywał się z nią z zaciekawieniem i sympatią. Czarne łzy przestały lecieć z jej oczu a kobieta skierowała swoją rękę tak, by skręcić niemowlakowi kark. Ten jednak, po prostu przytulił jej dłoń. "''Dlaczego....mnie nie nienawidzisz?"- te słowa wypowiedziała Rovena, nim zamknęła oczy. Momentalnie jej bariera ponownie zniknęła, a wraz z nią wszystkie siejące spustoszenie Awatary. Cała jej energia została zrównana do zera, gdyż Karakan zablokował jej przepływ. Karmazynowa Lady przytuliła niemowlaka i padła nieprzytomna, ze spokojem na twarzy. ''"To mój dzieciak dz#wko"-''- te słowa wypowiedział Nieogarnięty, gdy doskoczył do kobiety i wyrwał jej z rąk Karakana. Miał już rozgnieść jej głowę na swoim kroczu, gdy nagle ziemia pod nią się zapadła, a jej ciało przejął Chirak. Dwójka ostatnich ocaleńców z Bitwy w Wąwozie Rybaka zdołała uciec. Zwycięstwo jednak należało do Federacji. Przejście do Metropolii zostało ocalone, pomimo niezliczonych, niemożliwych do wybaczenia strat. Wśród utraconych najbardziej nieodżałowani byli Krwawy Anioł oraz Jakub Dizz. 7 Batalion odzyskał utraconą za czasów CreepyTown opinię, wiwatując na cześć swojego dowódcy, Wasilija Wragnela. Nieogarnięty Marine patrzył z kolei na małego niemowlaka. To, co zaczęło się jako głupi wygłup, było teraz czymś więcej. Czuł więź z tym niepokojącym dzieckiem. Wiedział, że chce z nim przeżyć jeszcze niejedną przygodę. Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Bitwa